Bellis Perennis
by Manaxsavior
Summary: It was a simple human game, made to either give hope or crush it. "Miyamoto what are you doing?" "I'm finding out if I should give you watermelon So cross your fingers." HitsuxOC


_Bellis perennis_

Summary: It was a simple human game, made to either give hope or crush it. "Miyamoto what are you doing?" "I'm finding out if I should give you watermelon. So cross your fingers."

I got bored and needed a little break of Kyrie Eleison. I haven't written anything romantic in a while...so sorry! Oh man, I had the cutest night ever yesterday while stargazing with my Fufu Bunny (Not a plushie but an actual person) after getting lost playing manhunt. XD So...this...actually I dunno when this happens in the storyline...somewhere after WYLM...Okay, this happened somewhere in KE but farther than where it is now. lol, I confuse myself.

A/N: The title is the scientific name for 'Daisy' I believe.

Oh, read the Manga: Dengeki Daisy! It's adorable and funny

* * *

Beef

_Pluck_

Chicken

_Pluck_

Beef

_Pluck_

Chick—

"Miyamoto?"

The brunette turned her violet eyes up to see her captain staring down at her skeptically. It wasn't long ago since they were assigned to the human world for 'scouting for hollows', as the Soutaicho put it. Matsumoto was there too but she was too busy shopping. The strawberry blonde brought Yumi along but she had stealthily slipped away to escape the torture of the fitting room.

So, she ended up going to the only place she could find that was peaceful enough. It was a peaceful back road that overlooked the town. If memory served, her captain went up here as well sometimes...like now.

"Hi Hitsugaya-Taicho," she said and resumed her concentration on the white flower in her hand.

Hitsugaya quirked a brow at the title she gave him. "Who are you and why are you impersonating my subordinate?"

"I'm busy." Was all she said and continued to pluck away at the small white petals.

He leaned against the metal railings while Yumi continued to sit down on the green grass. The sun had begun to set upon Karakura, coating the town in hues of orange and red.

After the final petal, she smiled wide and pumped a fist. "Yes!"

"What?"

"Tonight, I'm having roasted chicken ramen!" Yumi sent him a toothy grin after putting the petal-less daisy to the ground. Hitsugaya nearly dead-panned and frowned at her.

"That's just not healthy at all, Miyamoto, even if you aren't human."

She got another daisy from a nearby basket and then put a finger to her lips in thought. "Now… what next?"

"Oi, did you even hear me?"

"Oh! I know!" she slapped her fist upon her palm, completely blocking him out of her hearing. "Watermelon or mango!"

"Miyamoto…" he twitched as she began to pluck the defenseless flower apart while saying the foods aloud quietly.

Mango

_Pluck_

Watermelon

_Twitch_

Mango

_Pluck_

Watermelon

_Twitch_

Ma—

"Maybe you should stop abusing those flowers about now," he said and gently pulled the flower from her hand from above. Her eyes followed the flower moving up until she locked gazes with her captain. At this time of the day, he seemed…peaceful. His emerald green eyes never lost its luster and seemed to soften in this light. The clothes he wore were a pleasant change to his normal Shinigami garbs. Well, she wasn't in her normal attire either. Rukia had an extra dress so she lent out one of hers. They were relatively the same height and size.

"I don't wanna," she said and just grabbed another one from the basket and began to think.

"Where did you even get all those daisies?"

"I became good friends with the florist near the school," she said without taking her eyes off the flower. "So he gave me a bunch and taught me a game."

"What? Some stupid human game interests you?"

"Toshiro, soccer interests you so don't be talking." She said and frowned when she couldn't think of another.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Who's the one that complains when I call him by that then?"

"…" feeling she had won the verbal argument again, she smiled and leaned back to look up at her captain who was still sitting on the metal rail.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Be quiet and play your stupid game."

Yumi pouted but resumed thinking. She already figured out her dinner and snack for later. She also decided what she would wear the next day, what comebacks to say, and what souvenir to bring back. What else?

Her gaze unconsciously drifted to her captain as she studied him with soft eyes.

_Maybe…_

She turned back to the flower and gulped.

_He loves me…_

Pluck

_He loves me not…._

Pluck

_He loves me…_

Pluck

_He loves me not…_

She mouthed them out, careful not to voice anything out since her reddening cheeks were hint enough for the child prodigy to begin asking. She shifted side to side anxiously, a bad habit of hers whenever she got nervous. It was also a habit for her captain to know this as well.

"Miyamoto, what are you doing?"

"I'm finding out if I should give you watermelon," she managed lie smoothly but she still couldn't make eye contact with him. "So cross your fingers."

"Tch, you wanna jinx me?"

_He loves me…_

"Maybe. Do you believe in karma?"

_He loves me not…_

"Does it look like I do?"

_He loves me…_

"I don't know… You seem like you believe in certain quotes though!"

_He loves me not…_

"Don't you dare say it or I'll personally see to it that you don't eat ramen tonight."

_He loves me…_

"I'm sorry, the number you are calling is not available. Please do not attempt to try again. Thank you!"

_He loves me not…_

"No monster hunter either."

"What the--ugh, whatever. Just leave me to my game, party-pooper." She stuck her tongue out and turned back to her flower. There were only two petals and she felt her heart lurch. Her fingers hovered over one petal as she slowly pulled it.

_He loves me…_

She shook her head and smiled grimly. It was just a game. Why would she get her hopes up? There was no chance for her at all anyway.

Yumi put her fingers on the delicate white petal and pulled it out with finality.

"He loves me not…" she had unknowingly whispered it out loud.. Hitsugaya, being the most awesome captain around (cough), turned towards her curiously and frowned when he saw the downtrodden look on her face.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought and pushed off from the rail he leaned on. _'Who the heck was she talking about???'_

Yumi stared at the naked flower once more and threw it away carelessly despite the care she gave the other destroyed flowers.

Maybe it was that 'Archer' character? They were close after all. After the incident in Soul Society she spoke with him a lot…but it looked brotherly more than anything.

Was it that Kurosaki Ichigo? Nah…he had that Kuchiki Rukia, right? So who else…

_"I'm finding out if I should give you watermelon__. So cross your fingers."_

'_Baka…'_ he thought with a small smile and looked towards the basket. After a quick count, he picked one up and crouched down next to her. Yumi nearly jumped since she was zoning out and stuttered.

"W-What?"

He handed her the flower but didn't look at her. "Try it again."

"E-Eh?"

Finally, he turned to her and managed a small smirk. "You didn't like the last answer, right?" The daisy was still in front of her, coaxing her to take it. "Try until you're satisfied."

Hesitantly she took the flower from his hand, letting their fingers brush ever so slightly. A genuine smile crept upon her lips.

_He loves me…_

_He loves me not…_

_He loves me a little…_

_He loves me a lot_

* * *

**Like no joke, I just thought up that last line...I dunno if someone else made it but I don't care! It's cute!**

_Review? Pwease? It makes me wanna write Kyrie Eleison faster_

_* I changed one little thing. The line that she says, cuz the live or die thing seemed awkward_

_**I swear, this is the most I've written the word, "Smile" in a story eveeer_


End file.
